No se olvida
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Endo quiere pero no puede ¿Cómo olvidar un amor tan grande? Por más que se haya casado, todavia Goenji está en su corazón. Advertencia: Yaoi y Lemmon


No es la primera vez que discuto con Natsumi, pero ¿Qué le puedo hacer? Ella es la que le pone mucha sal a la comida, no yo. Si se lo digo, se enoja. Si no se lo digo, también se enoja. Ma' si, la mande al diablo de nuevo y me fui a un bar. Tengo 24 años, el mejor portero del mundo, soy o fui el entrenador de Raimon, un hombre muy respetado, pero aun así, no sé como termine en tal situación con uno de mis mejores amigos...

Iba hacia el bar que está cerca de la torre de metal. No tenía ganas de ir caminar, preferí ir en el auto. En ese momento me sentía seguido. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y nada. "_Estoy alucinando" _me reí de mi mismo_. _Estaba completamente enojado con Natsumi, pensaba en no sé, cualquier estupidez.

Cuando llegué al bar, pedí una cerveza. Si iba a olvidar las estupideces de mi esposa, lo iba a hacer bien. Mientras tomaba mi cerveza, vi que un hombre se sentaba al lado mío.

– Endo, ¿Cómo andas? – me dijo el hombre. Al instante lo reconocí.

– Ishido Shuji – dije con una sonrisa irónica – bien, ¿vos?

– Decime Goenji, no estoy de ganas hoy – me dijo en un suspiro.

– Supongo que estamos iguales…

Era estúpido, yo estaba hablando con el tipo que tenía en mente destruir a Raimon, pero alguna vez fue mi amigo, no lo puedo odiar ni mucho menos. En realidad, no fue exactamente mi amigo, fue mi novio, durante un largo tiempo. Luego del FFI nos pusimos de novios, más después, antes de que se fuera a Alemania a estudiar luego de la preparatoria, terminamos. Yo nunca lo pude olvidar, es algo que me molesta. No poder olvidar a un gran amor es algo insoportable. Y ni hablar si estas casado con otra persona. Hace un año me case con Natsumi, la quiero, la adoro, pero Goenji es una materia pendiente en mi corazón. A veces me pongo a pensar y parezco un estúpido adolescente enamorado.

Me quedé mirándolo como un perfecto idiota, él solo se sonrió. Algo en su mirada me decía que estaba triste, que algo le preocupaba.

– ¿Qué te pasa Goenji? – le pregunté sin esperar respuesta.

– De todo – me respondió tomando un trago de cerveza.

– ¿Cómo de todo? – le pregunté aun perdido en sus ojos.

– Si me dejas de mirar con un idiota tal vez te cuente – dijo molesto.

– Como digas…

Ahí comenzamos a hablar, me contó todo lo que podía contar: los problemas del Fifth Sector, las preocupaciones por Yukka… muchas cosas. Yo no podía creer aun que el Goenji del cual yo me había enamorado en la secundaria fuera ahora aquel hombre de mirada triste. Aquel hombre que reflejaba solo tristeza. Era algo de lo que yo me sentía culpable, me sentía responsable por el cambio de Goenji.

– ¿Por qué Goenji? – le pregunté seguro de que se daría cuenta: quería saber por qué se fue con el Fifth Sector.

– Es algo que no te puedo decir, al menos no todavía – me dijo en un gran tono de melancolía – me enteré que te casaste con Natsumi.

– Si, hace un año – le contesté no muy seguro.

– ¿Tienen hijos?

– No – le dije aliviado.

– ¿Ahora está en tu casa?

– A ver, son las siete de la noche – dije consultando mi celular – no, ella está en lo de Touco, ayudándola con un par de cosas.

– ¿Y a qué hora vuelve?

– A las nueve y media aproximadamente – le respondí extrañado por el interrogatorio.

– Decile que vas a llegar tarde – me dijo acercándoseme y tomándome del mentón – o tal vez no llegues – completó y me besó apasionadamente.

Me quedé helado al sentir nuevamente los labios de Goenji. Se supone que si fuera alguien normal, lo hubiese mandado al diablo, pero no, no pude. Accedí al beso. No lo quería soltar por nada en todo el mundo. Cuando nos falto el oxígeno, nos separamos. Saqué mi celular y llamé a Natsumi.

– _Ah, hola Endo, justo te iba a llamar para avisarte que me voy a quedar a dormir en lo de Touco así la ayudo con unas cosas del trabajo, ¿te importa?_ – me dijo Natsumi antes de dejarme hablar.

– _No, claro Natsumi, no importa, justo te llamaba para decirte que iba a llegar tarde, bueno, entonces cuidate, te quiero – _le contesté.

– _Bueno, un beso, nos vemos mañana – _me contestó.

Volví a guardar el celular y miré a Goenji, en su cara había una gran sonrisa picara, como la que ponía cuando estábamos por hacer el amor, hay cosas que no se olvidan. Me paré, lo volví a mirar, y solté un "_¿te llevo a tu casa?", _él me miró con una sonrisa de complicidad. Qué más da si yo estoy casado con Natsumi, estoy enamorado aún de Goenji, ese sentimiento es más grande que yo.

Subimos a mi auto. En el camino comenzamos a hablar.

– ¿La amas? – me preguntó sin mirarme a la cara, solo viendo hacia delante.

– La adoro, la quiero, pero no puedo amar a nadie más Goenji – le contesté.

Lo normal hubiera sido ponerme colorado ante tal declaración, pero yo ya soy un hombre, no soy un estúpido adolescente enamorado.

– Entonces, ¿para qué te casaste? – me preguntó con un tono de enojo.

– Todavía no lo descubro, vos te fuiste, no llamabas ni mandabas cartas. Miles de veces traté de localizarte pero no pude. Ya rendido, me comencé a ver con Natsumi, una cosa lleva a la otra y bueno, ahora es esto – le conté mostrándole mi anillo de casado.

– Perdón, yo… no podía hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Yukka ni con mi padre. Me tenían – me dijo.

No entendí muy bien la última oración de Goenji. "Lo tenían" ¿Qué significaba? No lo sé todavía. Supongo que es esa basura del Fifth Sector que no lo deja libre. Él siempre me dice lo contrario, pero yo se que lo tienen ahí obligado. Pero si él no me dice la verdad, dudo mucho que pueda ayudarlo en algo. Mejor sigo contando la historia.

Llegamos a su casa. Me invitó un café, eran alrededor de las siete y media, ya había oscurecido. Todavía no caía en que estaba haciendo. Me senté en el living y él trajo dos cafés.

– ¿No tenés que estar en el entrenamiento de Raimon? – me preguntó corriéndose un mechón de pelo de la cara.

– No, ahora el entrenador de Raimon es Kidou, pensé que lo sabías – Le confesé.

– Algo sabia, quería estar seguro.

Puf… no podíamos hablar de otra cosa que fuera futbol. Está bien que el 99% del día estoy pensando en eso, pero ese momento era el 1% en que quería pensar en otra cosa, en Goenji.

Me acerqué a él, lo miré y lo besé. Ya no aguantaba más, quería estar con él. Me senté encima de él y le comencé a besar el cuello. Él me tomo de la cadera empujándome hacia él. Cada vez que yo le hacia una mordida en el cuello, gemía. Escuchar mi nombre viniendo de su boca me excitaba. Le saqué su camisa, dejando ver su lindo torso. Comencé a juguetear con sus pezones. Me enloquecía estar con él en esa situación.

Me volví a acercar a su cara, lo bese. Me saqué mi chaqueta y mi remera. Goenji me empujó suavemente, tirándome sobre la mesa que había allí. Amo cuando pasa eso, porque quedo a su completa merced. Ese hombre es una bestia en el amor. Me beso cada parte de mi pecho, me lamia, se acercaba a mi oído y me decía cosas, cosas sucias. Cuando me di cuenta, él ya me había despojado de mi pantalón y de mis bóxers. Comenzó a lamer mi miembro, yo me retorcía de placer. Primero, despacio, luego, parecía que quería exprimir cada parte de mi miembro. Yo acariciaba aquello cabellos dorados de su cabeza incentivándolo a seguir.

– Ah… Goenji… ju-jura-me que no… que no-te v-as a… ah… volv-er a… ah… ir – le dije entre gemidos.

– Te lo juro Endo, nunca te pienso dejar. – me dijo volviéndose a mi cara para volver a besarnos.

Quité a Goenji de encima de mí, lo hice sentar nuevamente en el sofá. Le quité las últimas prendas de ropa que le quedaban. En un rápido movimiento, nuestros miembros se rozaron. Un orgasmo hizo que retuerza de placer, al igual que Goenji. Me agaché y comencé a lamerlo todo. Cada parte de su entrepierna. Ya no importaba nada, si él era mi enemigo, si yo tenía esposa, nada… Él me revolvía los pelos de la cabeza, gemía, gritaba de a ratos.

– Ay… Endo… más… por favor – me decía muy lentamente.

Yo seguí hasta que él se vino en mi boca. Me di cuenta de que él tenía una total erección. No lo pensé dos veces. Me senté encima de él sin que me penetre.

– Goenji, quiero ser tuyo, solo tuyo – le dije al oído besándole el cuello.

– Hay costumbres que no se olvidan – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras nos besábamos, comenzó a meter un dedo dentro de mí. Gemí un poco. Ya luego, metió un segundo y un tercero rápidamente sin esperar respuesta alguna. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda, sentí algo de dolor, pero cuando me acostumbré pedí más.

– Hacelo – le dije.

Me tomó de la cadera, me levantó un poco y, lentamente, me comenzó a penetrar. Me dolía, pero no quería que pare. Lo besé. Ahí fue cuando me penetró totalmente. Grité, pero le pedí que siguiera. Nos dimos vuelta, quedando yo abajo y él arriba. Mis piernas sobre sus hombros. En ese preciso instante comenzó a moverse. Adentro, afuera. Yo gritaba de placer pidiendo más y más. Ya no dolía, quería más.

Sudor, gemidos, excitación, respiración agitada. Yo lo amo y eso no va a cambiar.

– Endo… me… me vengo – me dijo luego de un beso.

Se vino dentro mío y yo entre ambos. Llegamos al clímax, todavía tenía mi respiración agitada. Estaba cansado.

Lentamente nos separamos. Salió de adentro mío y se sentó a mi lado. Traté de recuperar mi respiración. Me recosté sobre su hombro.

– Te extrañé mucho, todavía te amo – le confesé.

– Te juro que no voy a volver a alejarme de vos, te amo, te amo con todo el corazón – me respondió.

Me dormí. Al día siguiente me desperté en su cama. Lo miré, seis años ni habían pasado sobre él. Me vestí, lo besé y baje al living. Busqué las llaves de mi auto y me fui de su casa. Creo que eran como las seis. Preferí llegar temprano a mi casa, antes de que llegara Natsumi. Me di una ducha y desayuné. Mientras lo hacía, llegó Natsumi. La recibí como un buen esposo y me disculpe por la discusión del día anterior. Ella me besó disculpándome. Parecía el marido perfecto.

Y bueno, así es mi vida ahora, fingiendo ser el mejor marido para Natsumi, pero engañándola con Goenji. Quisiera estar completamente con él, pero no puedo, él no me deja. Dice que si el Fifth Sector se entera de lo nuestro, yo voy a estar en peligro. Y para que no sospechen nada, prefirió que yo me quede con Natsumi. Se conforma con tan solo tenerme de a ratos. A mi tampoco me gusta del todo esta situación, pero hay cosas que no se olvidan y lo que yo nunca voy a olvidar el cuerpo de Goenji junto al mío. Creo que yo también me conformo con muy poco, pero no importa con tal de estar al lado suyo. De las cosas que nunca se olvidan en la vida, yo no olvido que mi único amor es Goenji, eso no se olvida…


End file.
